Pokemon Chronicles: Hoenn
by animeizmylife
Summary: Two complete opposites find trust in each other and travel together, both with the dream of becoming Pokemon masters. What challenges await them? Why does Rikku keep getting her ass kicked? Is having more than 6 Pokemon even legal? M for language.
1. Enter the Heroines

Enter the Heroines

A/N: Yo!! Wassap people?? This is animeizmylife wit' a new story!.....Well it's actually my friends' story, but she wanted to write it with me, so this is mine and hers' story. For anyone that reads it that recognizes me and knows of my other story, don't worry, I'm still working on it, it's just that I've been lazy as hell and stuff. But anyway! This story is about two trainers who are total opposites that travel together. It's based in Hoenn, btw. Yosh! Here's the first chapter, "Enter the Heroines"! 'Cuz I had no better title for it! XD. R&R ppl!

Disclaimer: Me and my partner do not own Pokemon. We do own Rikku and Glitter. So SUCK THESE NUTS!

* * *

Glitter's POV

"Alright! Way to go Vaporeon!" I ran up to my water pokemon and hugged it, and smiled as it mewled back at me and licked my cheek. Flannery had laughed and walked towards me. "Great job! You really know how to bring the heat! As your reward for swiftly kickin' my ass, here's your Badge!" She handed me my badge and I jumped with joy. "Alright! We did it Vaporeon! You guys were great too!" I looked to my Jolteon and Flareon, who I had used in the battle earlier. They were a little banged up, but they were gonna be fine after a trip to the pokemon center.  
Flannery shook my hand. "Hey, we might need to have a rematch just for kicks! I wanna face your Flareon again someday too!" I smiled and nodded my head. "Yea! It's a promise!"

I left the gym with my head held high, my pokemon by my side. It was a tough fight, but I knew my partners wouldn't let me down. Hehe, my whole team is made of eevee evolutions! Obviously, my first pokemon was an Eevee, and after seeing all the evolutions of it, I could not decide what one I wanted. So I made the decision…I WANT THEM ALL!

My dad had connections with the daycare man, so he ended up giving me enough Eevees to have all the evolutions. He even had all the stones. My first Eevee became a Flareon, then I got the other two elements. Those, of course, were the easiest to get. Espeon was the next one I got, and then Umbreon (I lost a lot of sleep trying to get those two...) I was able to get Leafeon, but my dad had to help me get Glaceon since it was hard to get her. I was so proud of myself for getting all the evolutions of Eevee. Now I officially have all the Eevees, and I'll be known as Glitter, the Eevee Master!

After I had went to the pokemon center to rest my pokemon, I decided to start on the road to the next gym, and according to the map, that was in Petalburg City. I was there before, but I didn't have a badge to my name. But now, I have four, and I'm getting the next one for sure!  
"Come on guys! We've got a long way to go, but I know we can do it! Let's go!"  
"Flareon!"

--Two hours later—

"Ugh! Stupid map gave me the wrong directions……now I don't even know where the hell I am! Stupid map! Stupid forest! –trips over rock—Ah! Stupid rock! –Kicks it—OWW!!!"

"Hehehe….I think the saying, "It hurts me more than it hurts you", greatly applies here."

I turned around to see a girl laughing at me. She looked to be about my age, brown hair covered by a black bandana, a black jacket over a red tank-top with black pants that almost looked too big for her. I pouted angrily and walked up to her. "Hey! It's not my fault the damn thing was in my way….uh…can you tell me how to get out of here? I think I lost the road…" I felt really stupid for getting lost, and even more so for being forced to ask directions, but I didn't have a choice, and she looked relatively harmless…even though she seemed cocky as hell.

"Gee, ya think? Don't worry, I'll help you out. Follow me."

Rikku's POV

"Thanks old man! It's been a blast, but I gotta get to Fortree to get at my next gym badge!"  
"Anytime Rikku! Its always a pleasure to help you out!"

I got on Salem's back and waved to the old man once more before setting off. To me, there was nothing better than riding a dragon through a clear blue sky.  
Oh! By the way, I'm Rikku! I'm training to become the greatest trainer in Hoenn! It hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't expect it to be. I have my fifth badge, and I would have been in Fortree getting the 6th one but...I wanted to get Blaze a new move, so I went to my uncle near Fallarbor Town to help me out. Oh yea, Blaze is my Blaziken! He's my first pick, grown up from a little Torchic. We're inseparable! Even though I have my pokemon with me, it's still kind of lonely traveling by myself.

Salem had been riding around for an hour and was getting pretty tired. "Salem! You can land, I'll walk the rest of the way." He growled softly in response and went in for a nice landing by a lake. I let him drink his fill for a while before giving him a rest in his ball.  
"Good job Salem. You saved me a lot of time! Return!" I looked around and realized that I had recognized the area. According to my map and my sense of direction, I was not too far off from Lavaridge. I could see the volcano in the distance.

I had set my course for Mauville and walked on. It was a long walk, but I walked this path so many times I could walk through with my eyes closed.

--An hour later—

I was walking through a forest, still pretty far from Mauville City. I contemplated several times whether or not I should ride on Salem again but I decided against it. If I had kept relying on my pokemon I'd end up becoming lazy.

After a few more minutes I thought that I heard something moving. I looked around and saw a shadow a few meters off. Curious to see if it was a pokemon or a poacher, I swiftly moved towards it. As I got closer I heard a voice.

"Ugh…stupid map! Gave me the wrong directions!"

I sighed and softly chuckled to myself. It wasn't a pokemon or a poacher, it was a lost traveler. 'I guess I'll go over and make myself useful.' I had gotten closer to the person and noticed that she was a girl my age more or less. She was blonde, with blue-green eyes. She wore a white tank-top that looked much too bright, and a short pink and white plaid skirt. 'Pretty cute, but she's definitely not here for hiking…'  
Then she cursed when she tripped over a rock and retaliated by kicking it. I couldn't help myself…I laughed. "Hehehehe….I think the saying, 'It hurts me more than it hurts you', greatly applies here."

She looked at me and walked up to me. I think I could see the steam coming out of her ears. "Hey! It's not my fault the damn thing was in my way…uh…can you tell me how to get out of here? I think I lost the road…"

Wow, first she went from being inches away from taking my life, to on her knees begging for directions. Random much? But it's nice that she let me live another day, so I think I'll help her out...I don't wanna know what'll happen if I say no. She may look sweet but I don't think she'd need her Pokemon to kick my ass from here to Kanto.

"Gee, ya think? Don't worry, I'll help you out. Follow me."

Normal POV

Rikku had led Glitter back to the path that made navigation of the forest that much easier. Glitter was glad that she had found her when she did…she had no clue how long she would have been walking around.

"Thanks a lot! You really saved my ass back there."

"Eh, don't mention it. Rescuing people from starvation and insanity is what I do best. Where you headed anyway?"

"I'm going to Mauville, then from there I'm headed to Petalburg. I'm goin' for my fifth badge!" Then she showed her the case containing the badges she obtained. Rikku sweatdropped. The case was pink and practically drowned in glitter. 'This chick is hella shiny…'

"Awesome, you're doing well for yourself….well except for the whole, getting lost thing. You fail for that." Rikku laughed as Glitter whined. "The map was out to get me!"

"Riiiight. And Swinub can fly."

Glitter stuck her tongue out and Rikku simply laughed.

Rikku suddenly stopped walking and got into a defensive stance. "Brace yourself chick, we ain't alone…"

Out of nowhere three men and six pokemon, no doubt belonging to them, surrounded them. There was a Rhydon, Scizor, Fearow, Kangaskhan, Electabuzz and Hitmonlee, each looking as mean as their trainers.

The ugliest of the group spoke up. "Well, well, what're two lil' girlies like you doin' in a place like this?" He laughed, and the sound made them shiver slightly.

"Hey Blondie, wanna hang wit' us? We promise we'll be nice." Rikku went in between them and her. "Back off! She doesn't want anythin' to do wit' yer ugly mugs!"

They looked at her and laughed. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I like this one. She's got spunk! Hitmonlee! Grab her!" His Hitmonlee made a grab for her but she dodged and kneed it in the face. The guy's eyes bulged. "What the- How'd you do that???"

Rikku darkly chuckled. "You think I'd disgrace myself by letting you losers or your loser pokemon catch me? I have a fighting pokemon of my own y'know, and I train with him all the time! Blaze! Let's go!" She called out her Blaziken, and when it was released its eyes flared with anger at the ones threatening his master.

Glitter knocked Rikku upside her head. "What the hell am I, chopped liver?? I can defend myself, thank you! Espeon! Show 'em what we're made of!" She released her Espeon which growled at the men and the other pokemon. Rikku smirked. "Ok, whatever you say, babe." She and Glitter stood back to back, and her eyes lit up with amusement when Glitter growled at her. "Don't. Call. Me. Babe."

"Sure thing Princess, jus' don't get in my way, k?"

"If anything you'll be in mine. And the name is Glitter."

"Ha, k then. Mine is Rikku. Remember it."

"Rhydon! Horn drill on the flaming bird!" The Rhydon charged at Blaze. Rikku laughed.

"Like that'll happen! Blaze, send his ass flyin'!"

Blaze ran towards Rhydon so fast that it didn't see him until he launched off the ground in front of him and planted its clawed fist into its face, knocking the pokemon up and backwards into the forest, roaring in pain.

"N-no way! Rhydon!" Then he glared at Rikku. "You bitch! Fearow! Use Steel Wing!"

The Fearow squawked and dove in after Blaze with its attack, but all she did was shake her head.

"Now you're not even trying. Blaze Kick!"

Blaze grunted in response and waited until Fearow was but a foot away before it raised its leg and connected with its beak, sending the bird pokemon flying with a burn. It landed in a heap in front of its petrified owner.

"Theres…no way…..How in the hell did you do that???"

The next guy moved forward. "JEEZ! You're freakin' weak! Scizor! Kangaskhan! After the blonde! Metal Claw and Body Slam!" Both of his pokemon obeyed and went after Glitter, who stood there with a smile.

"Now to show you what I can do. Espeon, Barrier."

Espeon put up a psychic wall just as Scizor and Kangaskhan were close enough, and they both slammed into it, not even denting it. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"Now use Psychic!"

Espeon sent a blast of psychic energy towards the two pokemon and sent them hurdling towards their master. He screamed and ran but got flattened as they landed on him, unconscious.

She smirked. "And then there was one…"

The last guy looked at them in fear and anger. "You! That ain't right! You ain't beating me so easily! Electabuzz! Hitmonlee! Thunderpunch and Hi Jump Kick!!"

The two pokemon charged at them. Rikku looked to Glitter. "Let me handle this one, eh? Stand back with Espeon."  
Glitter nodded and called Espeon to stand back with her. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Rikku smirked. "Watch this. Blaze, Earthquake!"

Blaze had lifted its leg high then slammed it down into the earth, causing a massive tremor that stopped the other pokemon in their tracks. A giant crack in the earth traveled towards them and then split into a crevice, and the pokemon fell into it. Glitter looked on in amazement. "Wow! I've never seen earthquake used before! That's so cool!"

The man was laying on the ground, shaken up not only by the earthquake, but by his crushing loss as well. The two walked up to him and smiled mockingly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Rikku?"

Rikku smirked. "Looks like a little girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. What should we do with him?"

"I think we should throw him down there with his pokemon."

The guy shivered. "Please don't…I'm claustrophobic….and scared of the dark…"

Glitter scoffed. "Pft, what a waste of time and effort. Now it'll take us even longer to get to Mauville City."

Rikku looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey, Glitter…how do you feel about flying?"

* * *

A/N: And that was the first chapter! Kinda short, but she thought it'd be a good start. The second one will come right after it, so please be sure to give your thoughts and stuff. Later people.


	2. The Hell Begins Here

The Hell Begins Here

A/N: Wassap people, this is animeizmylife with the next chapter. Give your thoughts and opinions, for I will not put up chapter three until I get some feedback, whether bad or good critique, it doesn't matter. Also, I'm kinda stuck on the title of this fic, so maybe some reviewers can gimme some ideas, eh? Here's the next chapter, " The Hell Begins Here". Here's where the humor kicks in. R&R peeps.

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, we do own our characters.

* * *

"Whooo!!!!!! This is awesome!!!! Do you do this all the time?" She yelled over the wind and clung to Rikku for dear life as they rode on her Salamence the rest of the way to Mauville city.

"Hahahaha! Not all the time, but when I really need to get somewhere in a timely fashion, or when I need to clear my head before a big match. It's great, isn't it?"

"Yea, this is amazing! I've never done this before!" She laughed and looked down, everything looking small and distant from where she was.

"Haha, well you can do this more often if you wanna stick wit' me for the rest of your trip!"

Glitter looked at her. "You serious? You'd let me travel with you?"

Rikku smiled softly. "Why not? I think it's an awesome idea. We make a pretty badass team, duncha think?" Rikku stuck her tongue out. Glitter smiled. "Hell yea! Let's do it!"

It didn't take long for them to reach Mauville. They landed in front of the pokemon center, and Rikku had petted Salem's head.

"Thanks for the ride buddy. You deserve a good rest." She returned him to his pokeball. Glitter looked thoughtful for a while. "Hey, how did you get that Salemence? I heard they were hard to raise, and even harder to find…"

Rikku sweatdropped. "Now, about that…..it's a funny story….When it was a Bagon, it often jumped off cliffs to learn how to fly…it hurt itself so I helped it out. After that it joined my team. Heheh….." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It almost hit me when it fell down." Glitter laughed.

They walked into the pokemon center and up to the desk. The nurse Joy had greeted them with a smile.  
"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Rikku took Salem's pokeball off her belt. "I wanna let my dragon rest for a bit. He was flying for a long time."

The nurse Joy took the pokeball. "No problem. Why don't you walk around for a bit?"

Rikku thanked her, then she and Glitter walked out. "So, now what?" Rikku asked Glitter.

"We should get something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm really hungry…" As if her stomach was confirming it, they both heard a growl coming from her. She blushed as Rikku laughed.

"Yea, good idea. Your stomach sounds pretty pissed. Haha."

While walking around the town, the two heard a small cracking sound. It was coming from…Glitters bag?

She gasped and opened her bag. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S HATCHING!!!!!" She went into it and pulled out…a pokemon egg!

Rikku 's expression was a mix of surprise and confusion. She looked on as the egg had glowed….and became a baby Eevee!

Glitter squealed in joy. "OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!" She held it in her arms and had sparkles in her eyes as the newborn looked up at her and mewled. "Eevee! "

She squealed again, and Rikku was scared she was going to go into shock from over-exposure to cuteness. Though she had to admit…it was cute as hell. "Where'd you get the egg from?" Glitter giggled. "My dad gave it to me the day I left." Rikku nodded. Then she noticed the pokeballs on her belt, and the gears stopped turning.

"Hey! How the hell do you have 7 pokeballs???? That doesn't make sense!!!" Glitter smiled innocently while Rikku glared at her.

"Well, it's funny that you ask that…"

--- Flashback : Oldale Town—

"_What the HELL do you mean I can't carry more than 6 pokemon!?? Do you know how many eevee evolutions there are???" Glitter raised hell in Professor Birch's laboratory. The professor himself was backed into a corner, shaking with fear._

"_I'm sorry, but those are the rules! You're only allowed six pokemon! I can't allow you to-"_

_Glitter's eyes glowed red. "Listen here, Professor Bitch! I! WANT! SEVEN! POKEMON! What good is there in being an Eevee master if I can't carry ALL OF THE EVOLUTIONS???!!!" The professor screamed. He could swear her head was about to spin off of her shoulders._

"_Ok! Ok! You can carry seven pokemon!!! Please spare me!! I'll write a note so if any officers stop you, they'll know I gave you permission!!"_

_Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you Professor Bit- I mean Birch! Hehe!" Then she skipped out of the lab, humming a happy tune, not caring that she had emotionally scarred the professor for life…_

------End Flashback----

Rikku had the ultimate I'm-gonna-shit-myself- expression. Glitter giggled as she played with her newborn baby Eevee, and it squealed in her arms.

'I never knew someone who looks so cute and innocent could be so damn evil…' Rikku sweatdropped.

Glitter smiled. "Yes!! Now my Eevee collection is complete!!!"

"You're obsessed….."

"All will bow down before the might of my Eevee team!!!"

"You're freakin' obsessed…."

"Pokemon League, here I come!!!"

"I swear you're obsessed….."

"I'm not obsessed!!!" Glitter hit Rikku and sent her to the floor, then laughed and skipped with her Eevee. Rikku sighed. "Man, what the hell did I get myself into wit' this girl…." She got up then followed her, watching her bounce around like a little kid. She smiled softly to herself.

'Heh, well she's got spirit, that's for sure. Eevee master huh? Interesting.'

But then she thought, 'But doesn't that mean she has 8 pokemon now?' Rikku shrugged and decided to bring it up later.

They walked around the city, looking at the various stores and buying supplies for their trip. But someone didn't just want necessities.

"I WANT THAT!! OOOHH I WANT THAT!! AWWW LOOK AT THAT EEVEE PLUSHIE!"

"Dammit woman! You have a real eevee so why in the hell would you need a plushie???"

"ME LIKEY THE PLUSHIE!"

"PUT IT DOWN! WE'RE NOT SPENDING 5000 POKEDOLLARS ON SOME DAMN TOY!!!

Glitter kicked Rikku into a pile of Snorlax dolls. "Bite me!"

Rikku smirked. "Don't tempt me babe, you might enjoy it." She winked at Glitter.

A scared woman picked up the phone on the desk. "Um security…we have a problem here…" She cowered in fear along with the rest of the customers as Glitter chased after Rikku with a mallet…wherever the hell she got it from….

After they had gotten kicked out of the store, they went to a different one and got something to eat, and even went to get food for the baby Eevee. When they were finished, they went back to the pokemon center and retrieved Rikku's Salemence. When they got outside, Rikku let out her entire team to give them a rest from their balls.

"Come on out, Steele! Blaze! Salem!" Her three pokemon came out in flashes of light. "You didn't meet the full team yet. You've already seen Blaze in action." Her Blaziken bowed to Glitter.

"And you've already ridden Salem here. Say hi, boy." Salem nudged Glitter softly with his head and she giggled and petted him.

"And this big guy is Steele. He's the only one here who's doesn't excel in speed but his defense is top-notch." Steele was her Aggron, a steel/rock type that was as big as a Rhydon, if not bigger.

"Why don't you bring your team out too?" Glitter nodded and released her Eevee team.

There was Glaceon, Leafeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon –damn a lot of 'eons'—Umbreon and Espeon, whom Rikku saw in action earlier. She petted each of them and they all mewled happily. "Man, I swear you're obsessed…but I don't blame you. Seeing them all here at once is quite a sight. They're all cute."

Glitter laughed. "Thanks. My dad helped me get Glaceon, since she was the hardest to get." She put Eevee down. "Hey gang, this is your new friend Eevee. He's just a baby, so be nice k?" The baby eevee seemed scared at first, but Espeon went up to it and licked its cheek. He calmed down and nuzzled against it. Glitter squealed. "Aw!! So cute!!"

"Now if that ain't the cutest thing ever, I don't know what is." Rikku smiled at the sight. "Well, we should probably go somewhere and rest. I don't think I really feel like leaving today." She yawned and stretched her back. "Especially after that ass-kickin' you gave me, I'm bushed."

Glitter laughed sheepishly. "Yea, sounds like a good idea. Let's find a hotel or something."

----Later That Night----

Rikku growled in irritation. She could take the eevee parade. She could take the girl whom anyone needed sunglasses to even look at. She could even take the ass-beatings. But she could not take a bouncing blonde and her pokemon having a party in the same room with her at damn near 11:00 at night!

Glitter, dressed in a white tank top with short pink shorts, was jumping up and down on the bed with her Jolteon, Glaceon and Leafeon while listening to a techno song.

_No jkjkjk, lololol_

_I heart your fuckin' makeup, omg I love your hair!_

_Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fuckin' hurt??_

_No jkjkjk, lololol!_

Rikku had to admit, the song was awesome, but enough was enough!

"Dammit woman! I know you're freakin' excited and all, but I wanna get some damn sleep! We have to get up in the morning!"

She stopped to look at her and pouted. "But Rikku, I'm too hyper to sleep….can I stay up? Pwetty Pwease?"  
Rikku groaned and tried to force herself to look away, but even she couldn't fight the girl's feminine charms.

"Ugh…fine…but try to keep it down, eh? I think even the baby is getting-- eh?" She looked down to see the baby Eevee jump up onto her bed, walk over to her and cuddle beside her. Glitter squealed.

"Aw! He likes you!" Rikku smiled and petted the little Eevee's head, smiling even more when it purred in response to the treatment. "Yea, the little guy is pretty cute." She laid on her back. She was glad that the room was so spacious. It was perfect for Glitter, as she insisted that her eevee evolutions had their freedom. Flareon was on the window sill, Espeon was on a chair near the wall, grooming itself. Vaporeon was in the bathtub, chilling in the water, and Jolteon, Glaceon and Leafeon was on the bed with Glitter, rolling around and playing with her. Umbreon was truly a dark pokemon, for sure. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Sigh, fine, you can play for a little while longer, but try to keep it down." She fidgeted, realizing after a few failed attempts at falling asleep that she couldn't. So instead, she decided to get to know her new companion.

"So, an eevee master eh? What was your first evolutionary pick?"

"I used a firestone on my first eevee and got Flareon. I wanted it 'cuz it looked the most like an eevee, and it's so adorable!" Flareon jumped on her and laid on her stomach. Rikku smiled. She was too cute for it to be healthy.

"Nice. Mine was, of course, Torchic. I love fire-types. There's something about them, y'know? They're so cool. Especially since Blaziken is a fighting type, which jus' made me want him even more, knowing how cool it would be when it evolved."

Glitter nodded. "Wasn't it hard getting through the first gym with it though? I'm pretty sure it doesn't become a fighting type until it evolves for the first time."

"Yeah, I was scared about that too, but I trained Torchic so much that when it entered the battle, it just evolved. Just like that. And I was so surprised…it was like it did it for me." Rikku was filled with nostalgia, thinking back on the day when she had won her first gym badge.

"Wow, that's so cool! You must have been proud of him." Rikku smiled and nodded. "Yea…"

Glitter yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Rikku. " She turned around and snuggled with her Flareon under the covers. Rikku turned out the light.

"Night…"

---In the Morning—

Rikku woke up to the feel of something warm and slightly heavy on her chest. She opened one eye and looked down, only to discover the baby eevee snoring peacefully on top of her. She smiled and decided that she wasn't going to disturb its sleep. She looked to the right to see where her companion was, only to find her pokemon on the bed. The alarms in her head went off, but she calmed down when she realized that her pokemon would let her know if something was wrong. She relaxed and sunk into the covers once more, drifting off into sleep.

Glitter had opened the bathroom door. She had finished brushing her teeth. She looked around for eevee and smiled when she noticed how peaceful it looked sleeping on Rikku. 'Aw…so cute…I'll feel bad for waking him.'

She quietly went up to them and gently picked up the baby eevee. It stirred slightly then woke up, but mewled once it realized his mommy had picked him up.

"Hey cutie. Sorry I woke you up. Wanna take a shower with me?"

Twenty minutes later, Rikku had woken up to the sound of laughter. She looked around then realized that the sound was coming from the bathroom. She also noticed that eevee was no longer on her, but couldn't find him. Then she heard Glitter say, "Stop Eevee! That tickles!" and smiled. 'At least they're both ok…'

The water stopped and Rikku perked up when Glitter called her. "Rikku? Are you awake?"

"I am now, thanks to you. What's up?"

"Can you come in here and take eevee for me and dry him? He won't stay still and I need to get ready."

Rikku blushed slightly. "Uh, sure. Be right there."

She got up slowly and walked towards the door. She didn't know what she was freaking out about, it was just Glitter.

'Come on, what's with you? It's just a girl! Besides, she's probably behind the shower curtain. No need to get panicky. Jus' get the eevee and go, yea? No sweat.'

Rikku relaxed and opened the door. When she did, she felt like she got hit by Blaze's Sky Uppercut.

Glitter was standing there in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and there were drops trailing from her neck to….other places. If there was any word in the dictionary to describe, no, any phrase to describe how she looked, she couldn't think straight long enough to think of any.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. I need to dry myself off, but he keeps shaking and getting me wet again!"

Rikku laughed nervously. "Heh….no problem…I'll take him off your hands now….." The little pokemon walked over to Rikku and she picked him up, not caring that he was wetting her shirt. She was standing there for a good minute staring at Glitter, who either didn't notice, or didn't care, that she was having such an effect on her.

"Do you need anything?" Glitter asked innocently.

"Uh…" Rikku looked away and tried to think of something. "Um….hair-dryer." She blushed when Glitter giggled. "Need me to get it for you…?" She started to move towards the cabinet but Rikku quickly stopped her.

"No! I mean, no, it's….cool. I can- I'll get it." She was stuttering so bad she would have to kick herself once she left the bathroom. God forbid if she actually….that would mean she would have….and then she would have…..

Rikku was mentally banging her head against a wall. She went to the sink, got the hair-dryer, then walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. The blush never left her face.

'Freakin' girl is gonna be the death of me…..' She looked down at the eevee in her arms, who squealed and licked her face.

"I blame you…." The eevee licked her nose and mewled. She sighed. 'What the hell did I get myself into…'

After eevee was thoroughly dried, Rikku tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, that….image kept haunting her. That god-forsaken, but oh-so-lovely image…..

"Goddammit…" She smacked her forehead with her palm.

Glitter came out of the bathroom (dressed this time) humming to herself. She sat on the bed, swooped up her eevee and hugged it. "Aw….you're so cute! And now you're all clean and you smell good! Thanks for the help Rikku!"

Rikku hadn't even turned around when she muttered a "Yea, yea…" and tried desperately to hide the blush that threatened to come back. Glitter hadn't noticed it but she thought something was wrong. "You ok?"

'How dare she have the audacity to ask me if I'm ok after doing that to me!?' Rikku forced a smile and looked at her. "Yea, I'm fine. So, um, I'm gonna go get ready, and then we'll go get sumthin' to eat, k?" Rikku got up but jumped as she heard a growl. "AH! What the hell is—eh?"

She looked under her bed and finally understood why she hadn't seen Umbreon all night…he was under her bed.

"Oh, he likes to be in dark places when he sleeps. He's so weird." Glitter giggled.

"Hehehe…..weird….right…." Rikku sweatdropped. If she didn't know any better, she'd start thinking that Umbreon was glaring at her….no she was sure of it.

Glitter noticed her nervousness. "Oh, don't worry about Umbreon, he's always like that when it comes to meeting new people. Come here boy!" The dark pokemon strutted from under the bed and leaped into her lap. She petted him. "Just give him some time. He'll come around."

Rikku just nodded, grabbed her stuff, and went into the bathroom, but as soon as she did, her eyebrows twitched.

"What the fuck is your Vaporeon doing in the tub???"

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of that one. To anyone who didn't know what song that was, it was "Fer Sure" by Medic Droid. Awesome song. And I can already guess what kind of reviews I'd get if people review for this chapter. Also, about her having more than six pokemon, I couldn't argue with her. So that wasn't my idea. It's a story, whatever, y'know? Next one will be up if people wish for the story to continue. R&R. Ciao


End file.
